1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reconstructive knee surgery, and more specifically to a method for arthroscopic reconstruction of the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL).
2. Description of the Related Art
An existing preferred method of ACL reconstruction, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,211,647 and 5,320,626, involves drilling a tunnel through the tibia, drilling a closed tunnel (socket) into the femur, inserting a substitute ACL graft from one tunnel to the other, and securing the respective ends of the graft to the walls of the tibial and femoral tunnels using interference screws or the like. Accurate positioning of the tibial and femoral tunnels requires a drill guide, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,786 and 5,350,383. Additionally, a tibial incision is required for creating and accessing the tibial tunnel.
Although the existing method of ACL reconstruction described above is superior to prior techniques of ACL reconstruction and is now widely practiced, it nevertheless has a number of attendant disadvantages: (1) the drill guide is cumbersome; (2) the creation of the tibial tunnel with the use of the drill guide involves removing a considerable amount of bone; and (3) the tibial incision opened is relatively large and obtrusive. Accordingly, a need exists for a simpler, less obtrusive method of ACL reconstruction.